Cravings
by myshipperheart23
Summary: A persistant Ziva craves a snack during the middle of the night and she won't forget about it no matter what happens


He wakes up to the mattress shifting beneath him.

"_Can't get comfortable?_" He asks groggily

"_That's part of it…_" She huffs back to him

"_What else?_" He now sits up propped up against the headboard to look at her

"_I want pickles_" She answers propping herself up too against her pillow and leaning against the headboard

"_We want pickles_" She adds while putting a hand to her swollen stomach and starts drawing random patterns on it

"_That's a new one. Well, can you just eat something else for now? It's 2am and I don't think anywhere is open_" He replies

Her hand stops moving from her stomach, she starts sniffling like she usually does before she starts to cry, and gets up slowly to start making her way to the bathroom. She slams the door shut behind her. Tony breathes loudly and throws his hands up in the air before he gets up to go follow her.

"_Zi, hunny, I'm sorry. I know you can't help what you crave and when. I'll go get your pickles. Please just open up_" He says to her from the other side of the door

She unlocks the door but doesn't open it so he does.

"_Tony…_" she chokes out

"_I'm sorry my ninja_" he says slowly walking toward her making sure she isn't going to slap him

"_No, Tony…my water just broke._" She says looking up at him shocked

"_What?! Okay, let's get you changed, go get your hospital bag, call Gibbs, and head to the hospital!_" he says as he rushes out of the bathroom to get her clean clothes

"_Tony,_" She giggles slightly "_calm down! We still have plenty of time before my contractions start getting bad_"

He comes back into the bathroom with a pair of sweatpants and one of his t-shirts she likes in his hands.

"_Okay, but we still have to get going_" He says more calmly while helping her get changed

"_I know. And Tony, I still want those pickles_" She says surely

"_Seriously Ziva?_" He says somewhat frustrated standing up to look at her now that she's changed

Her bottom lip starts to quiver and he notices so he pulls her into a hug.

"_Okay. I'll ask Gibbs to bring a jar to the hospital when I call him_" He sighs out

He pulls away to look at her.

"_Thanks_" she answers smiling slightly

"_Thank God this part is almost over with_" he thinks to himself

Once they get to the hospital and into a room Tony goes out to the waiting room to meet Gibbs and the rest of the team.

"_How is she?!_" Abby asks jumping up

"_She's good Abbs. Her contractions are bearable and she's still only 3cm, so it'll be a while_" Tony answers

"_That's good_" Ducky speaks up and then there is silence for a moment

"_I got the goods. I had to sneak them in here_" Gibbs says handing the jar of pickles to him in a bag

"_Thanks boss. She'll be happy!_"

"_Can we see her?_" Abby asks excitedly

"_As long as she's feeling up to it. I'll go ask her and let you guys know_" he turns around to head back to Ziva's room

He opens the door to find Ziva up walking around.

"_Zi, why are you up?_"

"_I'm bored Tony!_" She whines

"_It's only been a little over an hour_" he thinks to himself

"_Well, I have something that will make you smile_" he says taking the jar of pickles out of the bag and handing them it to her

He watches her face as her eyes open wide and she smiles. He pulls the jar back out of her reach.

"_Not so fast! You have to get back in bed if you want these_"

"_Fine_" she answers and he helps her get back into bed before finally opening the jar and giving her the pickles

She takes a bite of one and moans with tasteful pleasure which makes him roll his eyes and laugh quietly.

"_Oh yeah, Abby and everyone want to know if you're up to having some visitors?_" he asks as she stuffs her face

"_Sure_" She answers in between chewing

"_Okay, be right back_" and with that he leaves to go get everyone

He comes back in the room with Gibbs and the rest of the team to her still sitting up in bed eating  
Everyone smiles and laughs at the sight of her resting the jar on her stomach and eating the contents of it.

"_Leave it to Ziver to be eating pickles while she's in labor_" Gibbs says jokingly loud enough for everyone to hear but Ziva

They all visit for a little bit while Ziva finishes her snack before she starts getting tired. They say their good lucks and goodbyes and leave to let her rest.  
Tony walks over to the bed, tucks her in, followed by giving her a kiss on the head which makes her smile. She then falls asleep almost instantly to his touch.

"_I love you my crazy ninja_" He whispers as he sits down in a chair next to her to get some rest himself before their little bundle of joy arrives.


End file.
